


Eight Pages

by breakingslowly



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingslowly/pseuds/breakingslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiara was an obsessed fourteen year old. Of course, it couldn't be One Direction or 5SOS like any normal teenage girl. She was in love with fear and uncertainty; adrenaline. Kiara was obsessed with the character Slenderman and his "minions." Had I known what was lurking in the shadows, I would never have thought of them that way. Slenderman and his proxies should never be underestimated. I didn't believe. And now I'm running for my life.<br/>I'm running from the pain. I'm running just to run.<br/>He's seeing if I'll fight back. He wants to know my strength.</p><p>I'm running to see how long I can stay alive in this twisted game known as the Eight Pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Pages

"Kiara! Have you lost your fucking mind?" The only thoughts crossing my mind in that point of time was how I would never babysit for my sister Ashley again and that my niece was hard-headed. It doesn't exactly take a genius to understand not to wander into the woods alone. To be honest, I assumed Kiara would know better what with her being fourteen.

As soon as I pass the treeline I become uncomfortable, huffing in anger. I shouldn't have to put up with this every time my niece comes over! She's never actually gone in, I remind myself absently. Well, she did this time.

Looking around, I don't see any trace of her and it's strangely quiet. "Kiara... Come back here right now!" I say loudly, uncertain to how much I should raise my voice. "Whatever you're doing, it isn't funny!"

I stop and gaze around me, trying to remember if it was so quiet the last time I came into the woods. The figure of a female causes me to take a sharp intake of breath. I soon release the oxygen back into the cool January air, the familiar black hoodie and dark skinny jeans providing me relief.

Kiara is facing the opposite direction, looking up at the sky through the dead leaves clinging to the trees. She hasn't even acknowledged me calling her name. That little brat... Eyes narrowed dangerously, I quicken my pace to my oblivious niece. It's too bad she'll miss my dramatic approach.

"Aunt Naomi... You shouldn't be here."

So she does know I'm here. "If you think that just because I'm seventeen, I can't control you - you're mistaken. Your mother left me in charge of you, young lady-" "It's not that. It was calling to me."

Why did her word choice bother me so much? "It was calling to me" what exactly was calling to her? "What was calling to you, Kiara? Screw that! Come on." I grab her arm and her head jerks in my direction with a calm expression. "I told you. This is his woods, Naomi. And I'm going to find the pages."

"So... Basically, you're going to hunt psycho killer's pages and try not to be killed?" I ask this in disbelief, giving her wrist a hard tug that makes her tumble backwards. Why is she so damn tall and why am I so damn short?

There's the smallest crack of a twig that echoes throughout the forest and Kiara looks farther into the trees. "You shouldn't have come." "I said come o..." My voice catches in my throat, the sound dying before it reached my mouth.

Coming Here Was A Mistake.

The letter appeared out of thin air, an aged yellow-ish page. The words were in fine blood red print.

It wasn't there two seconds ago.

There was no describing my fear. The icy feeling that crept up my fingers and shot up my spine, momentarily paralyzing every muscle, every bone in my body. This isn't a game this isn't a game

this isn't a game.

"I said lets go," I manage in a small voice. I haul Kiara backwards, towards my backyard. Away from these woods. After this, I'm moving. I can't stay here--

Something hits me. Hard. My body collides with the ground, my elbows throbbing with the impact and my mouth opens to suck air back into my lungs. "Aunt Naomi... We can't go back. Just do as I say and I'll keep you safe. Okay?" Her pleading eyes hold fear and excitement. I'm not excited. I'm afraid. This shouldn't be possible. But it is.

I wheeze as my head jerks to the side, disoriented for a few seconds before I climb to my feet. Kiara's leg bounces, a nervous habit she had inherited from her mother. My sister.

As soon as I'm up, she walks up to the tree and takes the note. And holds it out for me.

Coming Here Was A Mistake

A M I S T A K E.

I grab it as if my life depends on it. Like it's my lifeline. What do I remember? Slenderman. Jeff. There has to be more.

My thoughts come up blank, too busy thinking about death than to remember Creepy... er, Creepy Fun-Facts. "Don't let go of the pages I give you... They mean life or death for us. There's eight of them." She keeps a hold of my jacket and I speed-walk behind her, giving a small whimper. Twitch left, pause. Jerk.

The oxygen burns all the way down into my lungs, leaving a trail of ice inside me. Or what feels like it. It doesn't help that I have a neck-twitch when I panic. This is more than panic. My spine aches from the constant jerking movements of my neck.

"Your Tears Are Blood." Kiara's movement ceased and I looked up in alarm. The tree was bigger than any I've ever seen - a noose dangling bare from each side. Two. Me and Kiara. We're going to die. She hands me the page and I take a deep, scorching breath as I tuck it into my pocket. "I love you so much..." Don't cry, damn it.

"I love you t-"

A mask. Connected to a body. Groping a tree limb.

A strangled cry escapes my lips, my heart feeling as if it would beat out of my chest. An arm wraps around my wrist and I breathe in, breathe out.

"Good one, Masky." Kiara yanks his hand free from my arm and pushes me forward and into a sprint. Not before I heard him laugh. This is a game to them. They are the predators, we are the prey. We either outrun them or die.

"K-Kia-Kiara - over th-there!" Breathe in. Breathe out. A figure in the distance crept closer slowly. Much slower than our run, thank God. "Which way?" My niece hisses out, looking around wildly. Which way to what? The ground trembles right after she says this, something screeching behind us. I'm too scared to turn. For the first time in this forest, Kiara screams. I break into a run and she's right behind me.

I feel so much more aware of my heart pounding in my chest, of the jerk in my neck, of the sweat dripping down my forehead. "Th-The tombstones," Kiara heaves, sputtering and coughing as she leans against the wall. I cling to the cold brick, struggling to catch my breath. "You Will End Now," I whisper breathlessly. Kiara rips it from its place on the wall and hands it to me. "Th...Three out of eight," She wheezes and jerks her thumb ahead of us.

Deciding to be brave and swallow my fear, I take the lead. Jerk. Breathe. Twitch. Jerk. Breathe.

My body follows the same rhythm.

"Aunt N...Naomi, I don't think-" "Don't think what?" I turn around to face her and wish I hadn't. The masked man from earlier stands behind her, one hand on her right shoulder. Kiara stares at me with blank, half-lidded eyes as her mouth forms an 'o'. A small breath comes out. Masky moves away. She collapses to the ground, the back of her head hitting a tombstone with a horrifying crack!

"If you're going to make it easy then..."

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence but I felt something skid across my arm, almost as if I had fallen onto pavement. What does it matter anymore? I want to live. I don't want to die that way. Kiara... My niece... She's dead. She's dead.

They killed her.

I don't know if I want to cry or scream or punch something... But I want to do more than this routine. I want to do more than run. I want to bash that rock against that man's head like he did my niece. And I want to run away. I want this to be some sort of nightmare. Maybe.. When I wake up, Kiera will be asleep on her couch. Maybe.

The fog surrounding me is too real. The air is too cold to be a dream. The pain in my arm is too real. Everything from the frozen ground, to the stillness of the trees, to the vibrations on the ground are too real. More real than anything I have ever felt. More real than my entire life has been.

I wonder if it's true, that you feel the most alive just before you die. I hope Kiara felt that. I hope she got whatever she wanted from this game. Neither one of us will make it out of this forest; the forest of Slenderman.

He Is Behind You.

The note at my fingertips is stiff and I have a feeling that I'm not alone anymore. Who is behind me?

"You couldn't resist looking." He says, swinging a weapon that favors an ax. However, I'm not sure who exactly he is. The male's body twitches and he pulls out another weapon, identical to the other. Goggles cover his eyes and a scarf covers his mouth, his body covered in a coat. I look at the weapons again, my heart dropping into my stomach. "I couldn't resist."

Something grazes my side and I cry out at the pain that hits me. I dive blindly at the ground, my arms wrapping around flesh. Something clatters to the ground and a gloved hand yanks me up by my hair. "Shit!" I growl through the pain, jerking my knee at his crotch. He avoids it easily, moving in between my legs to miss the blow. "When the note said 'He Is Behind You' I expected it to scare you."

"I'm not scared of you." That's the biggest fucking lie I've ever told. I'm trembling like a leaf in the wind. Not to mention the catch in my voice.

His hands move towards my throat and I do the only thing I can think of. I push all my body weight onto him and rake my nails down his face. My plan works; causing him to call out in surprise. I don't wait to see the damage. I grab one of his weapons and take off in the other direction; yanking the page off of the gate in the process.

Four Pages. One Half Of Eight. Four Pages Left. Then What?

Slenderman. Masky. Goggle guy. That's who I'm up against. I'm going to die. With every stride my side burns. I can't look down. If I do, I'll see blood. I hate blood.

NO NO

NO NO

NO NO

Five.

You're His Sacrifice.

Six.

The ground vibrates once more and my vision blurs, my body struggling to break free from the invisible hold and screeching noise. The faceless man; Slenderman. A scream exits my lips and my head jerks, my heart pounding in my chest. Every breath is torture. The coldness of the air is painful.

I  
Don't   
Want  
To   
Die

The terror is like a flame raging throughout my body, causing my blood to freeze instead of burn. Everything feels so heavy but I feel like I'm flying. Everything hurts hurts hurts. But the pain feels so good. The burning feels like I've been set on fire from the inside. But the cold has frozen over me.   
Everything inside comes to life in a firework explosion. My mind was dead but my body was alive; bursting into flames and freezing over. There was no timeline. There wasn't a replay of pictures. I broke free.

I thought I was in pain before. Nothing could compare to the coldness of my heart inside my chest or the flames of hell licking at my side. It could be worse. It could only get worse. There were only two pages left. I'm not the prey I'm not the prey  
I'm not I'm not.

I stop behind an abandoned housing unit, wheezing and coughing. The smell of blood was thick here. There was clouds of smoke coming from... somewhere. The wood reeked of mold. This place, whatever it used to be, was dead. I greedily gulp In the toxic air, my lungs feeling as frozen as my heart in my chest.

Kinderfresser.

I choke on air, nearly crying out in joy. Seven Pages. The word itself was nothing to cry in joy over but the amount of pages I had collected gave me a small hope. For what - I didn't know.

I prayed more than anything that this fog wouldn't end me; allowing someone to sneak up on me without being known. I look down at the ax-like-weapon in my hand. One Page left and I don't know if I could use this or not. Could I hurt someone like that?

A chuckle somewhere close by causes my thoughts to drop and shatter into adrenaline. It sounded more like a deranged growl than a chuckle but it had humor inside it. A sick sense.

I narrow my eyes, grit my teeth to ease the pain, and run. At the same moment I heard heavy footsteps hit the ground. I push myself so hard that my legs ache but I still know whoever's there is near. I take a sharp right around one of the mountain edges and hold the ax in both hands as if I were holding a baseball bat.

He wears a dark orange hoodie; instead of seeing his face, though, there is a frowny face as if it was painted red on a black canvas. He stares at the weapon in my hands. "You stole Toby's hatchet." A hatchet. My mouth curves into a nervous smile. It doesn't feel right. "I couldn't resist."

He charges. I'm ready.

I swing the hatchet at him with all the strength left inside me, beyond caring if I hurt anyone here. They're out to kill me. They killed Kiara.

He cries out in pain. I drop the handle and stumble around the corner, trembling and tears gathering my eyes.

He Has Always Watched You.

He has always watched you. He has always watched you.  
I don't doubt that.

As soon as my hand wraps around the paper I collapse onto the ground. I take the Eight Pages in one hand, placing my other hand on my wounded side. I'm trembling and my heart is pounding and I'm so tired.

"I played your stupid fucking game!" I scream at the top of my lungs, the noise penetrating the silence and echoing around me. My voice cracks at the end of it, my throat dry. Painfully dry. "And I won it. I fucking won it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was on Wattpad. I believe I'm going to keep my fanfictions on here for now, though. Thank you for reading, my darlings!   
> I know this isn't the best - I wrote it a year or two ago and eventually, I may continue what I already have.


End file.
